Persona Eater 4
by the last persona-user
Summary: A new enemy, a new contract, a new world. The Sea of Souls is in danger and its dweller has disappeared. The champions have been chosen, but the time is short. I am thou, and thou art I. You who wish to save the souls. Move forward with your heart at hand. Guided only by your wil. l With your bonds behind
1. Prologue: A new Journey

**Location unknown/ Date:? /?/?**

Darkness

All around was dark and empty

But the consuming darkness around him meant nothing; he was used to it anyways

This was his realm, from where he came and the only existing being in the void

He closed his eyes and when he opened again he was in a complete different place. He took a moment to see the new scenario.

Unlike his void, this place was vast and bright, illuminated by what appear to be stars and the cosmos beyond

He floated in the new space like he was swimming in the most tranquil ocean, no wind and no waves, but he couldn't afford staying much longer, time was his only resource and he had to use it

He moved in the sea of stars _"No. not stars but souls"_ he corrected himself

Soon he found himself in front of a new scenario, this time he looked to the giant golden door which occupied most of the space, in the middle two statues of boy and girl hanged next to each other; chains firmly on their wrists, golden eyes embed to the door turned to look at him but were ignored by the same

Another being occupied the place, a beast of monstrous appearance with two heads; one on each ends of his rotting body took notice of him. Only two things occupied the min of the beast: to kill and to set free the being at the other side of the door.

Following his instincts the beast turned to slay the new being on the place, only to be repelled by him

The being said something below his breath and the beast was no more. He couldn't afford to waste time with it

From inside his cape he took something and said "Now the time has come, this is the moment I waited for. Soon enough the universe and beyond will change, now go my little creation the process will be slow but you'll do great things for me. Now I have to hide and wait, _**He**_ doesn't tolerate cheaters." He left what appeared to an egg and left to the void. He had to take care of something else before he noticed but to his dismay He was waiting in the void he called home and didn't move and inch after the cloaked figure entered the void

"You! What do you think you're doing here?"

The man in front of him was wearing a mask with a butterfly design over his face and had an spotless white suit. He kept silence

"You know this place is out of your keeping. Leave now!"

The man finally spoke "Funny" he said with a voice that the cloaked figure could not make anything remarkable almost like the voice belonged to no one. "Just a moment before you were out of your keeping"

"You should not have come here!"

"I will not allow for you to break the rules"

"Too late, the damage is done"

"How foolish for you to think you were getting away with it. I just have to erase you and your… thing" the masked man ended with a tone of disgust

"As I said before it's too late… and you are not getting out of here!" yelled the cloaked figure

"!" the masked man turned around. A massive energy net suddenly appeared and loomed over him. He raised his hand and a white energy formed around him but the light flickered and died "What did you do!?"

A smirk creeps in the cloaked figure's face "That is not what matters most, isn't it?

The net fell on the masked man paralyzing him

"Tch, I have drawn too much attention. I'll have to start earlier" he said and disappeared in the pitch black void

**Tokyo, Japan / Date: 15/10/2012**

_Ding Dang Ding Dong_

The bell ringed signaling the end of the school by the day but was ignored by the boy. Students hurried to go to their shoe lockers but were ignored by the boy. Yu Narukami was too deep in tough to acknowledge someone or something else but a voice in the backside of his mind interrupted him **"the bell is ringing, I must go now"** it said with voice to much alike the boy's own voice. The train of thought was lost so he decides to go home.

His cell phone started ringing in his pocket. Three unread messages and the forth was just entering now

The first one came from his mother; she was coming home earlier today. The second was from his father; sadly he informed he wasn't coming home today and he was arriving in the morning of the next day. The third one came from Teddie, one of his friends from the last year at Inaba; he heard Yosuke saying a word which was unfamiliar to the Shadow and wanted to know what it meant. Yu bluntly answered the meaning but the forth one called his attention.

The message icon instead of being yellow like the other icons was blue, deep blue, and had little markings and decorations. The message only had two words "be prepared" he read out loud.

The voice in his mind spoke again **"Could it be…?"** _"Maybe… let's go to the mall quick before returning home"_ he though.

**Evening**

As soon he entered the apartment a delicious smell entered through his nose. On the kitchen her mother cooked the diner. She was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a pink apron, the glasses never leaving her happy face

"I'm home" Yu said out loud

"Welcome back Yu go wash your hands the diner it's almost ready" she said without turning back, the food in front of her had her complete attention. Yu used this chance to hide the new items on his backpack before going back to have his dinner (of course he went to the bathroom first)

While they were eating the boy felt this was good chance to speak idly with her mother. Another voice in his mind spoke _**"**__**The Mother**__** Social link is already unbreakable" **_this voice was deep but it had no resemblance with any other voice he ever heard. He pushed it to the backside of his mind again

After dinner they saw a bit of television before it was the time to sleep. Once in his room he checked his cell phone again 13 unread messages each one came from a different friend telling him how his day went, jokes, and at the end of each one a good night. He read again the names of the senders: Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Ai Ebihara, Kou Ichijo, Daisuke Nagase, Ayane Matsunaga, The hanged, The Tower,

He responded each one in a similar way before looking back to the mysterious blue message

"…" "**There is no use to keep wondering about this I need to rest" **"… heh 'I' know and 'i´m' right we need to rest, goodnight 'me'" **"of course because I am you and you ar-"**

"Sleeping remember?" **"Yes sorry heh"**

Yu closed his eyes and soon he was in the darkness.

Slowly he opened his eyes but what he saw was not his room. Before him was the infinite space. The stars around him captured his whole attention. Not a single sound could be heard and then he felt peace…

Until he heard someone coughing behind him, breaking the silence "Now Master I wouldn't recommend you to continue staring your surroundings, after all, people have lost themselves while looking this place and they weren't able to find themselves again".

Yu turned around. A woman dressed in blue secretary attire was standing in front of him, a big and brown book rested under her arm, the most remarkable feature are her golden eyes. The person beside her made talked "Welcome again to the Velvet Room dear Master is good to see you again".

"_Igor? Margaret?"_ Yu thought. In front of him was a table covered in deep blue cloth and behind this was a man sitting, his arms rested in the table and his intertwined hands covered his big smile. He was bald, he had a pair of big jumpy eyes and a unnatural long nose.

He took another look at his surroundings; he wasn't in the limo where he met the residents of the room. Instead the floor was made of deep blue wood and behind the pair was appear to be a house of sorts to both sides were rails and beyond them were wheels like the ones to be found in a watermill on a closer look to the house he saw a rudder. The limo he had know to be the velvet room was replaced with an old ferry

"uhhh…" Yu started "This room takes its appearance and form depending on the guest and his fate" Margaret explained almost like she could read his thoughts

"I must say it's sad we had to summon you today dear master but we require your help and while you fulfilled your contract we have to present another one to you and your friends" Igor said, his Cheshire smile for the first time leaving his features "Welcome to the velvet room." He started but his eyes were placed behind Yu "This place exist between dream and reality mind and matter, my name is Igor I believe you already met my assistance Margaret. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance"

Yu looked back. There standing was his friends and teammates who fought alongside him in the last year murder case, all dressed in their school uniforms. A brown haired teenager was the first one to speak "I… uh… where am I?"

A girl with cobalt blue hair, who was beside him, took notice of his presence "Yosuke-senpai?"

"Naoto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"What the… Yosuke?"

"Chie?"

The members of the investigation team double-checked their surroundings. They were standing close to the railings at the back side of the ferry. Kanji, who was the one in the front, spotted Yu first

"Senpai!?. What is going on here?"

Suddenly seven pairs of eyes were looking straight to him. No one dared to talk anymore, well almost no one

"SENSEIIIIIII!"

What appeared to be colorful bear suit suddenly jumped and tackled the gray-hair teenager

"Sensei I missed you bear-y muuuuuuch!"

"Teddie wait, hold on" Yu said but his word failed on the deaf ears of the overly dramatic bear

Igor coughed "May I borrow your attention?"

Igor's interruption stopped Teddie and the investigation team advance to greet their leader

"I know you must be excited to reunite with your friend, but now there are others matters that require of our attention"

"I believe I already introduced myself so please state your name" Igor said facing no one

Yu turned and saw the confusion and hesitation on his friends faces. He gave them a reassuring look in exchange

Again, Yosuke was the first one to speak "Y-Yosuke Hanamura"

A teen, with short brown hair similar to Yosuke's, spoke after him "Chie Satonaka"

Another teen with long black hair spoke "Yukiko A-Amagi" she bowed a little

A tall man with short black hair and glasses was next "the name is Kanji Tatsumi"

A girl with brown hair tied in two pony tails spoke with major confidence "Rise Kujikawa, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Naoto spoke observing with great detail the scenario around her "Naoto Shirogane at your service"

And lastly Teddie said while observing in great detail the woman in blue attire who stood before him " Ted "Teddie" Hanamura and may I know your name my blue princess" talking to Margaret instead of Igor

"Excellent" said Igor "you have all been summoned here by request of mine"

"Some hours ago my Master presence suddenly vanished" A bell sounded inside Yu's mind "he is a silent observer yet his presence it's always present in this realm; to suddenly disappear is an otter most alarming occurrence"

"Your Master Igor?" Yu said

"Yes, like Margaret we are dolls made by him. He is an almighty being who resides in the Collective unconsciousness. The turns of events are worrisome"

Margaret spoke next "Shortly after his disappear a singularity occurred. In the depths of the Sea of soul which we are currently sailing a whirlpool of sorts formed. We believe our Masters disappearance and the sudden appear of the whirlpool are connected" She fell silent

Kanji decided to speak the concern in everybody's mind "So… what exactly are you expecting us to do?

"They are expecting for you to jump in the whirlpool of course" A new female voice said from behind Igor's back

A woman came from behind Margaret. She had a great resemblance with Margaret but only differenced by her short hair, stature and her attire resembled an elevator attendant one

"Welcome. It's sure a big surprise to have this amount of guest today. My name it's Elizabeth is wonderful to meet new persona-users although I already know some of you"

Said persona-users tensed at the mention of their ability but kept silence

"Have you come with the information requested?" Margaret said to Elizabeth

"But of course why wouldn't I? You make the silliest questions sister"

Before Margaret could answer Elizabeth continued "I have confirmed the actual location of the singularity, I also checked its insides but sure is not a pleasant experience. I've seen the other side and it was quite sandy I must say"

"Thank you very much Elizabeth" Igor turned his head to the persona-users

The till now silent Investigation team broke in a rush of questions

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean by jump!?"

"Why am I in my school uniform?"

"Why do you need us again?"

A rising confusing wasn't leaving their faces _"If this gains more momentum I'm not sure they are going to calm down" _Yu spoke in his head

"Guys please lets all calm down" Yu raised his voice over them

The effect was immediate but it took a minute to silence the confused persona-users. "Let's listen what they have to say"

Igor didn't waist a single second "You were all summoned in order to locate our Master whereabouts. His presence in this place holds a greater importance and his disappearance are bound to bring catastrophic consequences to all the universe and beyond. Elizabeth was tasked to locate and exanimate the whirlpool and thanks to her we are now sure it's a wormhole of sorts. Were you able to identify to where the other end of the portal connects?"

"Yes of course and I'll think Shinigami-sama will be pleased with our guests" Elizabeth said

"Ah most interesting indeed" He turned his head once again to the Investigation Team "Should you accept our request you will begin your Journey in this strange world, however this decision must be chooseth in your own free will and accord" He finished

Naoto took this as a signal to gather the rest of the team "Yu-senpai I believe an explanation is in order" her words were harsh but her voice just revealed confusion, not anger

Yu started to tell last year events from his point of view, explaining along the way the velvet room, the ones who resided in it and his journey along side them. Slowly the confusion and frowns on his teammate's faces started fade

"Whoa Yu I can't believe you manage to hold this up all those times!" Yosuke spoke "But I can't blame you for it, I guess even that is difficult to explain after all we went through"

"So like, they were the ones who gave you all those Personas?"

"Not exactly Chie, but yes in way I guess"

"I think we can trust them" Yukiko said "They must mean no harm after all they did for us and we can't just leave those people to their luck"

"Damm straight. It wouldn't be right to give them the cold shoulder"

"Teddie pay attention you dumb bear!" Rise grabbed the bear suited currently trying to (and failing) hit on Margaret

Naoto spoke to Igor "Do you have an idea of how long could it take us to find this man?"

"That I fear I do not know. Should you accept we are going to aid you in covering your disappearance as long the journey continue"

"Covering…?"

Igor fell silent

"So are we going to do this Senpai?" Rise said

Yu turned to see all his friends looks on him. Their eyes shined with confidence and expectation

"Are we all sure? We don't know what await us from beyond today and he we have lives here" Yu asked testing their resolution. The looks on their faces didn't falter

"I'm in" Yosuke said as he extends his arm in front of him

"Count me in Narukami-kun" she puts her hand in top of Yosuke's

"I'll follow you to the bitter end Yu" Yukiko smiles and puts her hand in top of Chie's. Yu smiles back

"To hell an' back senpai" Kanji puts his hand on top

"You already know my answer!" Rise cheerfully lays her hand on top of Kanji's

"Forever and ever Sensei" Teddie puts his pawn in top. Rise holds Kanji to prevent him to try and put his hand over Teddie's pawn

"We count on you Senpai" Naoto puts her hand on top. Rise almost wish to Kanji try and put his hand on top of Naoto's

"Our fates are always tied like this huh?" He says putting his hand on top "Let's do it!"

Elizabeth moves in and places her hand in top of Yu's "My, now this is quite team bonding experience. Sister we should do this more often with our siblings!"

Margaret smiles softly and walks to the rudder. The ferry starts moving through the Sea of souls

Yosuke walks to Igor "So hey Igor eeeh… Are we… going to get multiples personas now that we are your guest" Yosuke ask with a hint of hope in his voice

"No" Igor says promptly crushing Yosuke hope "The one under the contract do not acquire the ability of the wild card. Only the ones born the ability will be able to be our guest"

Yukiko stands besides Yu forcing down a laughing fit caused by Yosuke sulking form. Yu cracks an almost unnoticeable smile

Rise, Kanji, Naoto and Chie stand close to the railings watching the infinite realm before them

Out of the blue, blue door appears in front of Igor's table and everyone stops to look at it. The door has beautiful craving and lightly glows a deep blue tone giving it an ominous presence. The door opens and from it comes out two people, one the investigation and all Inaba know.

"Marie-chan, what are you doing here?"

Standing there is a woman. She wears a black jacket with popped up collar and white shirt underneath, she has her hair short and glasses cover up her jade eyes. Beside her is a man in a elevator attendant attire which resemblances Elizabeth owns

"I live here of course, I met with Teo along the way" Marie answers simply

"Marie-san my name is Theodore and I would like to be called like that" The man requested with a gentle smile. Only two people called him like that

Rise blushed slightly at the sight of Theodore but suppressed it fast. None one could blame her, the residents of the velvet room had an immense amount of power and it was only compared with their appearance. They were beautiful beings

"Whatever. I'm here to assist you guys in any way possible from here" She said ignoring the man's complaining

Marie or Izanami-no-Mikoto was in reality a powerful mayor goddess who took the small town of Inaba as her home

"Attention to all passengers. We are about to reach the singularity hehe maybe I should change my attire to captain for the time being" She spoke through a speaker

The rest of the Investigation team came closer to the side of the bout. In front of them a red sinister whirlpool stood in front of them, the apparent water in which the ferry floated distorted near the whirlpool

"Before you begin your Journey there is something else you should see" Igor starts

Eight pairs of eyes are on him. He extends his hand over the table "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he twist his hands and 4 cards appear magically on the table. Without touching it one card flips "The moon in the reverse position. This means trickery, illusions and… madness; be careful with the people which hides behind in the shadow. Next one is" he flips another "The Emperor in the upright position, which means power and the next one tells us… Death in the upright position, and while it means the premature end of the journey it also mean metamorphosis; your power will suffer great changes. And finally we have …the Tower… danger, disaster and a grim future is coming your way but you must not falter your resolve go forth with your heart as guide"

A frown found its way in Yu's face but his resolve was made of steel and soon enough the whirlpool was in front of he. He turns to give their friends an reassuring stare and jumps

* * *

**HELLO GOOD PEOPLE IT'S BEEN A BIG WHILE**

**last year wasn't forgieving so couldn't really do much a bout this but beleive me i will keep this story the bitter end**

**i think my writting have improved (slightly at least i like to think)**

**anyways i know this is not a new chapter heck i don't even know you guys will get a warning bout this but the people who decides to see this story again will be suprised sooo... SUPRISE!**

**i'm rewritting my story all over again and man i should be sleeping right now so goodbyee**


	2. Trouble at Death City

**Hi TLP-U updating the story sorry i'm late but school starting and have to finishid stuff**

**I don't own a thing**

* * *

**Somewhere in Nevada desert / Date: 10 / 15 / 12**

**Third person POV**

Yu opened his eyes, and remembered the hit when he jumped out of the Velvet room / boat and landed face first in the sand, trying to get up he noticed Yosuke and Kanji beside him both knocked out _'ouch, they must have jumped after me'_ **"just like the concert huh?" **Izanagi said comming from above while the grils and Teddie were comming down from a endless rope hung in the air.

After waking the boys and receiving a hug, a smack and a scold from his girlfriend, Yu's cell phone started ringing; Yu put it in speaker "Hello Yu? IDIOTJERKSTUPIDNOSENSEOFDANGER, jumping of like that, sometimes you are way too childish. Okay that aside the Nose says you are in the Nevada, America of that dimension and 5 kilometers north is place named Death City where lives the 'administrator' of this world, who knows what he meant with that, named Lord Death, ask him for support while you resolve the mystery. Say to him you are there sent by Igor he says they already meted in the past, show him your cell phone to make him believe you. Call back if need anything bye". Marie hung up, at the moment apeared the mask of the back of Igor Tarot Card.

"Well we have our first step let's go" Yu said and start walking north.

"Hey Yu don't you feel like you can call a persona now?" Asked Yosuke afther a while

"Actually I feel a stronger link with Izanagi, even stronger than the TV world, but i don't feel the same with the other persona, it's probably this dimension" said Yu

After a while under the hot and extremely weird, laughing sun they found a giant city in the middle of the nowhere. Once past the gate they felt a lot cooler, like if the sun was less hot inside the city "Whoa like if a laughing sun was weird, this won the main prize well let's ask for this Lord Death" said Chie

**After a while / Death City front Gate**

"Well that was easy, is in the big castle over there, DWMA as they named quite obvious so let's go" said Chie

"I am very interested in the architecture it's something I never see before" said Yu

"Hey guys? What time is it? I'm starving" said kanji **"I too am hungry" **said Takeji Zaiten, Kanji persona

"The sun is completely above us so it's lunchtime; okay let's take a rest so we have to split up: Kanji, Naoto search a hotel for everybody. Chie, Yosuke search a place to eat and please don't kill each other, Haraedo please watch Susano-o" Referring to the personas of each one. "Rise, Teddie help me and Yukiko shops for everything: weapons, medicine, cloths Teddie watch Rise don't let her get too much in to that. Okay let's go"

"Kouzeon please set up telepathic communication" said Rise to her persona

**"Right let's split up" **said the persona

**With Naoto and Kanji**

"Well let's start asking directions Kanji-kun"

"Ok what about that her" Kanji pointed a girl with apparently the same age as them with a large pony tail and a white dress with a yellow star on it together with another man same as her with blue hair

"Good thinking. Good day miss do you know where is a hotel" Asked Naoto

"Oh you must be new here, hmm let me think… oh two squares ahead and turn left and that it, well goodbye and welcome to Death City, let's go Black Star" She said to her companion but found him in a glare competition with Kanji

"Kanji let's go we have hurry!" said Naoto knowing what will happen if she let him alone

"Yeah sorry"

"Leaving your girlfriend boss you around, heh you are really little" said the man named Black Star receiving a smack from the woman with pony tail

"Black Star I know you are in bad mood because the mission failed but do not take it with them"

Both Naoto and Kanji blushed but he snapped "Hey what's ya deal, she's not my girlfriend besides who is the little here huh?" said Kanji using his height to intimate him **"YEAH leave boss and her girlfriend alone" **said Takeji don't caring if they can't hear him. Naoto's persona Yamato Sumeragi face / helmet palmed

"Huh you wanna go?" said Black Star "NO! He don't want to go" she said desperate

"Maybe but YOU wanna go huh? responded the man with black hair "Kanji enough of this you are not like this anymore" said Naoto sensing danger

Hearing that Kanji calmed down "you're right is not worth it "said turning back and going to the hotel. Naoto and the other girl glared the boy, he glared back at Naoto "Don't test me" she said showing her gun, he didn't look scared but even looked amused, she just leave them not caring anymore but she could her the girl scolding him. She have to scold Kanji too

**With Chie and Yosuke **

"Well let's see hmm a place with good steak"

"Seriously Chie, seriously?"

"What?"

"Ugh nothing… hmm what about there?" pointing a place

"Let's see the menu… hmmmm ok this looks good" said Chie _'Rise, you there? We found a good place'_

'_Ok our team found good stores so we meet there, Kanji and Naoto found a hotel so search a table for all'_

"Ok let's go for a table"

"Good table for eight please"

"Right away Sir"

Once on the table Yosuke start peering around and found a woman covered on birds "What the hell Chie look that woman over there" Chie not cared much "Seriously Yosuke, you are already on ogling woman"

"No! That's a Susano-o thing. Just look her" said Yosuke with a serious expression on his face.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the woman covered with birds "What is that!? Haraedo please go and check her" She said to her persona

**"Right"** the persona got closer to the woman who was creating birds from air. The woman looked to her right to find a giant being floating, in armor, looking over her… "KYAAAAAAAAAAA BIRD TORIDESU BIRD TORINEE" she started to shoot birds at Haraedo out of her hands

"What!? Is she a persona user, how she can see Haraedo?" Exclaimed Chie

**"You worried 'bout that?, SHE'S SHOOTING FREAKING BIRDS OUT OF HER HANDS!" **said Susano-o

Just when a bird was about to hit Chie Yosuke pushed her to the ground "Let's get out of here Chie, she is really freaking out" he grabbed her hand and started running out of the place

'_Yu we have problem a very freak out bird woman saw Haradeo and is making a mess, she's out of control we face her?'_

'_No it's going to make it worse, go away Rise will sent you our location' _just as Yu said that a map popped in Yosuke head and the place of the team.

**Rest of the team **

"Sempai I am capturing a powerful presence where Yosuke-sempai is. Wait no I have three more signals above us" everybody looked up where three women flying in brooms to where Yosuke was. The thought was collective _'what is that!?'_

"Guys let's find Chie and Yosuke if a woman could see our personas it mean's other people can do it to we should hurry, Kouzeon please" said Yu

**"Right Yosuke and Chie are coming right here… NO! Those idiots the powerful signals are following them!"**

"Rise link me with Yosuke" said Yu _'Yosuke use Sukukaja and come fast' _

"Right, Chie hold on tight"_  
_

"O-okay" she said blushing a bit and dodging a bomb launched by ones of the flying women

"Alright Susano-o!" said Yosuke as he breaks a Tarot card imbued in blue fire "**Sukukaja**"

But instead of the persona materializing the blue fire engulfed Yosuke and his persona and after when the it dissipate Yosuke was floating and was in a green robe, below his foot were spinning blades, he was wearing what it looked like triangular black glasses and his short hair looked like it was on fire. **"What the hell? We fused like those manga you read?"** said the annoyed persona from the inside of Yosuke head

"Not the right time Susano-o. Again **Sukukaja**"

The spell makes effect and Yosuke start flying faster where his friend's are "Yu! Monkey chain! "

Yu waste no time and grab Yukiko's and Kanji's arms who grab the closest friend. Yosuke grabs Yu shoulder and active his signature spell "**Youthful Wind**" making him even faster

"Where going to the castle I think we can lose them there" each second that passed the distance between was larger

"Good thinking Yosuke"

"Well yeah but there still a problem partner"

"?"

"I don't where the break is"

"…"

"…"

"Sooo we are going to crash the castle?

"Yes"

"Shit, well at least don't go to the spikes"

"Sure"

"DAMMIT YOSUKE I'll GALACTIC PUNT YOU" Scream Chie

They crashed in one of the towers in to a defying the space-room with weird-looking clouds and a lot of crosses on the ground

"Ouch that hurt" Yu said under the rubble **"everybody ok? We followed the fastest as we could" **said Izanagi

"Yosuke you are beary mean" **"yeah Susano-o you too" **said Kamui-Moroshi Teddie persona

**"shut up you are not the one fused with his** **user" **Susano-o spat

"dude it's not that wrong but how do i get out of this robe"

"Yosuke you already crash us so could you use Dia?" said Yukiko

"Huh? Why you don't use Mediarama" asked him with a confused look

"No way! Look at yourself; you look like Susano-o" she said at the fact that her persona body looked like she was nude.

"**What is wrong with you?" **said Sumeo-Okami Yukiko's persona as she covered with her golden cap

"What stopped my fall? It severely reduced my impact" said Naoto

"Hmmm Naoto?" Naoto looked down after the voice "You are on top of stomach" said a blushing Kanji

"My apologies Kanji" Naoto blushed to as she tried to get on her feet and failing again "SORRY why this keeps happening?" Yamato started laughing at her user

"S' nothing "said Kanji trying to fight the nosebleed

They heard a cough coming from a round platform where 14 teens about their age looking at them

There was only silence and a long stare between them until the same boy from earlier; Black Star yelled "Hey it's you guy from before"

"Intruders!" yelled a guy with three white stripes on his black hair

"I the great Black Star will beat them! let's go Tsubaki, Chain Scythe" he said to the girl from before

"Yes" then a yellow light engulfed her and she transformed in two small scythes connected by a chain

"Speed Star!" and ran towards them with an amazing speed

"You're fast" Said Yosuke intercepting him with the spinning blades "but not enough" He sent back Black Star with fast kick

"Weapons! "Said Yu unsheathing his katana from God-know-where

Yukiko took her fan, Kanji a folding chair, Naoto her revolver and Teddie took his claws from his costume

"Let's go soul!" said a girl with sand blond hair to a boy with white hair who transformed in a scythe

"Liz, Patty, Caliber 42 that thing give me creeps"said the one with white stripes and the two girls transformed into guns

"Thunder, Fire get ready" said a black boy to two children about nine years old as they transformed into gauntlets

"Harvar "said a boy with two spikes of hair to a guy with a red glass

"Jacqueline" said a pink haired girl to brown and long hair which transformed in an iron cowbell

"Well now that's weird; people becoming weapons?" said Yu

"Hey what's your problem we don't want to fight we are searching a 'Lord Death'" said Yosuke

"I am Lord Death" said the guy with the twin guns

"Oh Yeah, guess what? Igor send us here you asshole" said kanji

Death faltered a bit"Prove it "

Yu showed the mask on his cell phone "Ok lower your weapon Spartoi, they are friends" Slowly each one lower they weapon who transformed back in human beings

The investigation team does the same thing "Yu Narukami Leader of the Team, no hard feelings, right?" said Yu showing his hand

"Lord Death it's a pleasure and sorry for the misunderstanding" Death shakes his hand "But why Igor sends you here and what are those floating beings with you?"

"Huh, of what are you talking Kid? Said Black Star

"You can see them right Maka, Ox?" said Kid to the sand blonde girl and the round glasses

"Yeah but is weird each pair shares a soul" said Maka

"i can only see a blur" said Ox

"Well they are our personas you can define them as the physical personification of or true self" said Yu

"And what that supposed to mean?" Said an annoyed Black Star

"What i said it's what is it" said Yu

"Kid can you share your soul perception?" Said the white-haired boy "It's not cool to leave your friends looking nothing"

"Of course" said Kid focusing on his soul perception ability

"Whoa "said soul when he looked the personas thanks to Kid soul perception

"**Sup boy my name is Susano-o lord of the wind too bad you can't see how awesome I am because I'm kind of fused with my user"** said Susano-o to Soul through Yosuke "Shut up Susano-o" Yosuke answered back

"**Hello my name is Sumeo-okami but call me Sumeo it's a pleasure to meet you" **said Sumeo to Tsubaki "And I am her user Yukiko It's a pleasure"

"No, the pleasure is mine" answered Tsubaki

"Hey nice gauntlets they are huh? Names Kanji" said Kanji to Kirikou

"I am Kirikou they are pots of fire and thunder" Kirikou answered pointing them

"Pots?" Kanji said with a confused look

"**Hi I'm Takeji Zaiten and nobody mess with boss, is that clear?" **said the persona with a serious voice over Kirikou and his weapons who just nodded in fear **"Okay, hey little ones want to ride on me?" **he suddenly said with a happy voice, immediately the kids forget their fears an jumped on Takeji hands

"Is he always like that? And how is he able to hold them I mean he is invisible" Kirikou ask

"But he can decide being solid or a ghost"

"Hi I'm Ox and he is Harvar" greeted to Naoto

"Good day my name is Naoto Shirogane"

"**Jajajaja you two look funny"** said the persona "Yamato! That's very childish and disrespectful" **"Sorry"**

"Whoa you look like a super hero" said Patty to Yamato **"Yeah I do" **he said proudly

"Hi I am Rise and she is Kouzeon" she said to the Pink Haired girl

"Hi I am Kim and she is Jacqueline" she introduced herself

**"Your signal is similar to those flying women, what are you? **asked Kouzeon**  
**

"I am witch after all" she said confused

"A what?" said Rise

"A witch, a raccoon witch

"Hey you" said Soul to Yu "Name Soul Eater how powerful is he?" Referring to Izanagi

"The power enough to beat a Goddess" said Yu with a shine in his eyes

"So he surpassed God?" said Black star

"Well yes thanks the power of the bonds with my fri…"

"So I have to beat him to surpass God? Heh it's gonna be easy for someone as great as ME HYAHAHA"

'_I think he's ego it's even greater than Izanami height' _

"Hey girl" said Black Star to Chie

"Yeah?"

"The thing floating with you is a samurai with a light saber?"

"**First I am a woman and I am a persona, get that in your skull kid" **said an annoyed Haraedo

"Huh you call ME little? I'm going to show you…"

"No Black Star please don't, you can't even touch her" said Tsubaki with a pleading look

"…Tch someone as little as her it's not worth it" he said leaving

"Sorry he usually is a nice person" bowing

"Hi I'm Teddie ladies, whould you like to score with a hot stud like me?" said Teddie to Kim and Jacqueline

"What the heck are you" said Kim sweat-dropping

"i'm Teddie. Teeeddie seriously it's not to hard to understand" said Teddie like if was the must obvius thing in the world

"Why are you wearing that costume?" said Jacqueline

"Oh right let me get out" Teddie open his costume revealing the body he grew up "Ah better now, which of would like to date me first or perhaps you would like date me at the same time" he said sparkling

"sorry Kim is mine you weirdo" said Ox grabing Kim by the waist "You took long enough" said Kim

"Oh well maybe you wan..."

"Not in a million of years" said Jacqueline turning her back

**"Do not worry Oja-san she was not worhty"** said Kamui comforting his user

Yu finished explaining the situation to Kid "I see this serious indeed. Well the night is falling so you are our guest tonight" said Kid

"No thank you but we already have a hotel where to stay" Yu reject politely

"Well tomorrow we have to plan the next step for now rest good tomorrow we have a lot to work".

* * *

**Well that's my second chap please review and give me your opinions **

**Votation **

**tell me on your review what you want**

**Teddie x ?**

**Rise x ?**

**Death x ?**

**until next chap**


	3. A relative calm meeting

**HELLOOOOOOO!**

**Sry for the Late update but i was in moving process and school kicked my ass so**

**here is it third chapter**

**please leave reviews a by the way i kind of constatly reupload the other chapters some times so be wary **

**thing will heat up next chap**

**by the way i'm going to add a new thing**

**you know that one of the bigest points of the persona series right ? well i decide to add links to certain parts (i'll tell you when the song starts) but the songs are not nescesarie there are there just for persona and soul eater music fans like Me**

**for example**

**this is for start the song 1(Persona 4 ost Reasonings) watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY&amp;index=14&amp;list=PLBAF8C0CDA4778263**

**and this is to end it **

**by the way this is pause**

**right now i have shitty internet so i just leave names for now but later i will add the links**

** 2 Soul Eater ost In His Mind**

* * *

**Hotel Bloody Knife / / Date: 15 / 10 / 2012 / /**

**Night**

** 1**

"Hello?" asked Yu to the person calling to his phone

"Ah goodnight master Yu, how the things had turned?" said Igor through the phone

"Good but we have things to discuss"

"Yes I believed you were going to have questions"

"First of all why Susano-o and Yosuke have fused?"

"Excuse me?!" said Igor with a surprised voice "What do you mean master?!"

"Exactly what I said Yosuke and his persona are now one being"

"…I never suspected to begin so fast" he said mostly to himself "the most probably reason to this is phenomenon must be the whirlpool, this is something never seen before"

"So the whirlpool huh, Ok do you have any idea how to reverse it?"

"Hmmm I'm sorry master Yu but we don't know anything that could become a solution"

"Ok next, I would like to you explain me the physics of this world"

"Of course, in this place the souls are a matter of great importance, a daily life fact, usually the souls are pure but sometimes this souls are corrupted by eating other pure souls, this people who eats other souls are named 'Kishin eggs' they eat pure souls in search of power, eating a pure soul can grant this power but as well it drown you in insanity".

Yu was surprised because of Igor's direct talking

"For that reason there are 'Meisters' and 'Weapons', the 'Weapons' are people that can become what it names suggest. 'Meisters' are the weapons wielders. The meisters and the weapons are kishins hunters"

"There is another raze in this world: the witches, they are women with a great amount of magical power and should not take lightly in combat, I plead you to not fight them"

"Good, but why people are able to see our personas?" Asked Yu

"These people are born with an ability named Soul Perception, which let an individual, perceive and see other souls, train it and one should be able to understand other souls. A persona is the manifestation of the soul; naturally a persona should be visible to this individual

"Well that answers a lot, now which is the next step?"

"Of course, I suggest ask for help searching abnormalities in this world, ask Lord Death for aid"

"Oh and lastly, I'm curious why Lord Death have golden eyes like the Shadow selves or Margaret-san"

"Well he is a Grim Reaper, a shinigami as you could call it, one that governs power and he is not human like my assistances and the shadows"

"Well thank you Igor-san I'll call you again if we need your help" Yu hung up

Yu glanced to the clock on the wall: 11:14_ 'It's time to sleep, I explain the rest to the team later, G'night Izanagi' _he said mentally to his persona before going to bed

"**Good night Yu" **he answered back

Once Yu was finally asleep Izanagi floated up to the roof where the others personas waited

"**Are we all here?"** he asked

"**Yes except Susano-o, so what Yu found?"** asked Kouzeon

"**Igor suspects that the 'fusion' occurs because of the whirlpool in the sea of soul so we have to separate them on our own"** he said

"**Then what will happen when they summon us in battle, what happen if happens something else?"** said Sumeo with a voice of concern

"**Right now there we can't do much, so let's wait and observe" **Said Yamato

"**But as long we keep fusing I'm happy, Boss will be invincible with my power"** said Takeji doing poses

Every persona sweat-drops **"Well he is right, as long we protect our user is I'll be fine. Igor will give us the next step, Kouzeon we will need your help tomorrow, lets rest for tonight" **

**Soul and Maka's apartment / 16/10/12 / morning**

'_These days are cool… Of course these mornings are cool too!… Hey I think I've already used that phrase before' _and then he remembered what happened after that

Praying, he dared to open one eye and to his relief, the magic cat was nowhere to found in his room bathed in the sun light coming from the window

'_thanks Death or Kid or… well anything that cat is not here, probably Maka would chop me if that seductress put on an act again'_

Relaxing a bit he remembered what Kid told to everybody after the short meetings with the 'Death Room-breakers _"tomorrow will be big day and I want everybody here __**eight **__sharp ok?" _ Ugh so uncool. He glanced at the clock, 6:00. Before he hated waking up so early but because of his duty as The Last Death Scythe he had to mature a bit and accustomed to do it, but just a bit he still need to keep the cool-guy reputation.

He forced himself to get up of the bed and started changing in his trade mark cloths, the orange shirt, a white jeans and his black leather jacket.

He peeked inside Maka's room and found his meister sleeping with Blair in her cat form to her side. Soon he realized he was still staring her in her cute green pajama and her golden-like hair and… _'agh foucs yourself Soul' _he though biting his lip but he could not help but keep staring at her sleeping face, finally he managed to order his feet to move.

After a half a year of the sealing of Asura in the moon Soul finally realized his feelings for Maka while he was in the hospital after blocking one attack to her and she stayed the night in his hospital room in the sofa, then after another year when she failed asleep on his shoulder after a movie night, he accepted that those feelings were even more than just like her, he **loved **her. Unfortunately he never had his chance because everyone was busy on making the new order.

He made his way to the chicken and started making the breakfast, since the last year he and Maka take turns to make breakfast, thanks to the fact he was waking up earlier, at first he said no but a big encyclopedia on his skull make him think twice

Maka came later with Blair over her head "Good morning" he greeted

"Good morning Soul, breakfast ready?" She asked taking seat

"Yeah, so let's eat I'm starving"

"Ok bon appetite "She said

"So what do you think of the new guys from yesterday, the Investigation team, heh maybe they are detectives or something" he said mouthful after eating his sunny-side egs

"I don't know but those beings, they look powerful"

"Well the fire-head guy was faster thanBlack star"

"And the one with the gray hair said he and the one with the horn mask beat down a goddess" said Maka with a thoughtful expression

"I wonder what they need here, I hope Kid explains today" said Soul with a bored expression

"Yeah, hey Blair already leaving to the babysitting work?" asked Maka noticing magical cat

"Nya yes Marie asked me to watch the Loki earlier than the usual, so I leaving now Bye " said Blair getting out of the house

"I still can't believe Stein and Marie hire Blair to babysit their son" said Soul

"Well while she don't cause a nose bleed to the kid I suppose its ok" said Maka with a sarcastic tone

Soul rolled his eyes "yeah whatever get dressed already we are leaving in a hour"

"'Kay" she said going back to her room

She changed her cloths in a red T-shirt, a green forest skirt, and new battle boots. She braids her hair like now she accustomed to do

She reaches out for her partner's soul through their link _"I'm ready, you want to fly or we go with the motorcycle?"_ she asked through the link

"_Let's fly, we can use the hole in the Death Room and we avoid our 'fans' "_he answer remembering both his fangirls and her fanboys

The both go out of the apartment complex and Maka summons the wings of her **'Grigori Soul' **making appear fluffy wings on their backs

"Maka C'mon be cool give me the spike ones, you can keep your fluffy ones" protested Soul

She giggled and changed his wings "Okay okay, sheesh you are soo a little baby" She said jokingly as she started to fly with Soul following behind

**Death Room / 16/10/12**

2

When he and Maka arrived to the Death Room he could not stop himself for staring the whole place. After a year of Kid leadership the room slowly started to change in place of the crosses where piles of rocks applied one above the other in perfect balance, next year there was a giant scale: in one plate was a black fire and in the other was a pure white one through the hole there was standing Kid, the Thompson sisters and the Death Scythe Yumi Azusa "Yo! Kid where are the new ones? "Said Soul as he reached the center platform

Kid took a glance to his clock "Ah Soul, Maka, eight sharp thank you for arriving at a symmetrical hour. The investigation team should come here in a moment, Ox go out a while now to bring them here. In the meantime tell me Maka: how your Resonance with Soul had improved? "Asked the Grim Reaper

"Good enough Kid, we have manage to make a Soul Resonance from about 32 ft of distance, soon I think he will be able to perform **Witch Hunter **in a partial transformation" said a proud Maka

"Marvelous as always, on the mean time Soul your shirt…" said Kid trailing of

"Yes what about it?" he said looking for crumples in his shirt

"ITS HAVE THREE KETCHUP SPOTS ON THE RIGHT SIDE, CHANGE YOUR SHIRT NOW!" said the Reaper in one of his less usual symmetry raids, well at least he tried

"Ugh" grunted Soul in response

Fortunately Ox passed through the Death room's door with the investigation Team following close "We are here"

**"No we are in the middle of the ocean" **Susano-o voice came from Yosuke

"shut it Susano-o i know your in bad mood but keep it to yourself" said Chie

**"OH AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO YOU CAN'T HIT ME!"**

"oh you asked for it" She said taking a fighting pose

"wait Chie it's don't hit me!" said Yosuke but it was to late Chie jumped and galatic punted Yosuke

**"JA JA it didn' hurt"**

"Yeah it does" groned Yosuke in the ground

"Excellent Ox thank you, now mister Yu I'll like to…" started Kid but was interrupted by a booming voice

"YAHOOO FEEL HONORED YOU'LL BE KILLED BY THE GREAT GOD ASSASIN BLACK STAAR!" said Black Star falling from somewhere in the infinite ceiling with Tsubaki in Kunai mode in hand with killing intend, he quickly closed to the gray haired teen ready to kill him…

.

.

.

Only to be intercepted by Izanagi making him trip in the hole of the Room "Ooops" he said with a half-hearted voice

"Pardon him, he is like that when he sense a threat to his ego" said Kid talking like it was the usual

"As I was saying mister Yu I'll like to present you Yumi Azuza her ability should be prove useful" he said

"Greetings" she said

The investigation team kept silence waiting for her to continue but she didn't continue so Yu started

"She is Rise Kujikawa her Persona has analyzing and telepathic powers" said Yu presenting Rise as well

"Hi let's do our best!" said Rise with excitement

"Of course" Yumi said adjusting her glasses

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence

"Let's us move" she said grabbing Rise hand and dragging her out of the room

Soon after the rest of Spartoi arrived and Yu took a chance to fully analyze them. His analyze was a habit after the murder case he would check his arcane and relevant aspects of the individual.

_Lord Death: Death Arcana, low temper by his reaction to Black Star behavior,_ _he keeps looking to Soul's shirt looks like it have three ketchup? spots _

_Elizabeth Thompson: Empress arcana, same outfit that the other girl probably her sister they are both very close to Kid, his weapon perhaps? Her accent is not like the other ones maybe she comes from another part of U.S.A_

_Patty Thompson: Strength arcana, interesting her behavior is really child-like. what lies underneath? She is swinging around a giraffe plush really hard, I feel sorry for it_

_Ox ford: Hierophant arcana, his expression doesn't vary much but the look in his eyes… maybe his analyzing us. He acted quickly when Teddie flirted with Kim. For some reason I sense the air around him like electrified._

_Harvar D'éclair: Hierophant arcana, I feel a cold aura around him like a heartless computer heck even Aegis show more emotion_

_Kim Diehl: Moon arcana, yesterday she called herself a witch and Kouzeon reacted to her signal but she looks peaceful enough_

_Jacqueline Dupré: High Priestess arcana, she seem close to Kim and ironically she seems short tempered, I swear she looked like she would burn Teddie alive_

_Black Star: Emperor arcana, the power I feel from he is suffocating I can feel it from a mile long this guy is more terrifying of what let see_

_Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: High Priestess arcana, she fits more the Priestess arcana she was the one excusing in place of Black Star_

_Soul Eater: Star/Hierophant arcana, well now Soul what really are you I can't pinpoint you both arcanas react to you in equal form, he have a little drool in the corner of his mouth_

_Maka Albarn: Sun arcana, happiness, joy, energy, optimism, and accomplishment. Seems feting for her huh… the Sun and the Star hmm_

After his little analyze he turned his attention to Kid. Yumi and Rise had come back to the room

"We have found something it's not clear what but it's not right" said Yumi after getting the attention of the room

"It's a little far but we can make an exploration party" ended Rise

"**I say we should prepare first before heading there"** said Izanagi

"**Plus we hadn't trained since the murder case" **said Haraedo

Kid adopted a thoughtful expression for a while before Yosuke said "maybe we need three days to prepare ourselves then we go don't ya think?"

"Yes that would be the best. Yu if you may come here?" said Kid signalizing Yu to come over

"What do you need from me Lord Death?"

"Bring your team to exterior of the City to a test at 16:00 please"

"**We'll see you there"** said Izanagi telling the others to leave

"Be prepare" was the last thing Yu heard before closing the door behind him.


End file.
